


RinHaru Poems

by RinHaruMako02



Series: RinHaru Poems [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Poems, Poetry, Poetry because I can't write stories, You can check out and read the stories mentioned. I recommend it., most piece are inspired by stories from this site but some are not., others are from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruMako02/pseuds/RinHaruMako02
Summary: RinHaru Poems.. most are inspired by stories I have read in this site. Some are not.





	1. Fast Forward to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Inspired by the story "Missed Connection" of fencer_x

Back from childhood  
The day we first met.  
I took you to travel  
Memories created.

Together, we dreamed.  
Together, we succeed.  
I was never alone  
For I have you here.

And all seems like  
A fairytale.  
But then I wake up  
And live a nightmare.

None of those happened.  
As I left alone.  
You remained here  
Separate dreams.

We never succeed.  
We aren't together.  
In another country,  
Under the pressure, I faltered.

So I close my eyes.  
Dream again.  
Fast forward to the past.  
Reimagining.


	2. If you would stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another RinHaru poem.

(Inspired by the story "Answer/Response" of Phosphorite)

Writing letters,  
That receives no answers.  
For years, we will wait.  
For that time where you'll stay.

Don't know what to expect.  
When nothing is all we get.  
But somehow, we can't stop.  
Sending letters with a stamp.

Faraway, are you there.  
In Australia, were you okay?

Give us a sign.  
That you are reading things that we write.

Years and more  
They don't pass by in a blur.  
But still we are here.  
Waiting and still.

As you hand out letters,  
With nothing to offer.  
But a blank page personally handed  
By you, who was long awaited.

 

 

\---  
I tried to open the window wide

it's been raining for days

if there's a rainbow in the sky

does it extend to where he is?

-Answer/Response  
by Phosphorite


	3. Sakura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RinHaru Poem made up by me.

Light and seasonal.  
As they bloom in spring.

Once every year  
It's a sight worth seeing.

You said they are beautiful  
In the wind as they flutter.

But deep down I thought:  
"You are far more prettier"

We watched it together,  
On the way to my home.

But now that I'm alone  
It's not the same anymore.

And every time you are here,  
There's a nagging fear.

Questions like "How long will you stay?"  
"How long 'till you leave?"

Because deep down it hurts  
How I know what you'll choose.

That if ever I had ask  
On where do I stand.

In your life I am just  
As you've said it, "My Guiding Star"

And yearly I would see  
The sakura tree.

And as painful as it is  
I'm still holding back tears.

Content with having you here  
For a few days every year.

Like the tree that you admire  
In your own ways, you shine.

And though it's seasonal  
And you are quiete similar,

Still I know.  
I won't ever let go.


	4. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "Oasis Awaits Us" of orphan_account)

This wasn't a mistake  
But what a fate so cruel  
Making me fall for you  
Only to discovered the truth. 

Blood related  
The same mother we shared  
18 years apart  
Then fall for you at first sight.

We cannot be  
This love should be  
Forgotten and let's pretend  
That everything's okay.

Act like the siblings  
That we really are  
Forget that before that,  
You hold my heart.

But no, I just can't  
Maybe I've gone mad  
How can fate be like this  
I should just drown in my tears.

This wasn't a mistake  
Not something I regret  
But what a fate so cruel  
As I fall for my sibling.


	5. Would You Lie For Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Still inspired by the story "Oasis Awaits Us" of orphan_account)

Make a promise.  
Make him yours.  
How far will you go,  
To make him fall?

Say what he wants,  
To hear and have.  
When deep down you can't,  
Give what he ask.

Empty words.  
Guilt that echoes.  
For you see happiness,  
In his eyes, it's reflected.

When will you,  
Say the truth?  
How can you,  
Act so good?

So perfectly fine.  
As he believe the lies.  
Maybe someday you'll confess.  
Before it gets too late.

Because no one will be satisfied  
In a happiness made of lies.

Knowing you have him at your side,  
By deceiving him all this time.

 


	6. My Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "Total Eclipse"of knaps01)

Through the darkest times.  
When I have lost sight.  
Of who I am.  
By you, I am found.

I am the sun.  
I am the center.  
Around me, they revolve.  
But it turns out- you are my world.

And if this universe,  
Serves as my purpose.

For staying, I 'm sure.  
That you are my reason.

Through the unending time.  
Under the million stars.  
Let me tell you, My Moon.  
You shine bright on your own.

More than you'd ever know.  
You're guiding me all along.  
My opposite, My equal.  
You are my moon. As I'm your sun.


	7. I Can Wait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "Chasing Light" of gengar)

I can wait,  
I can stay.  
But the pain  
Remains each day.

Of wanting more,  
Wanting "Us".  
Because somehow it hurts  
To know we are just  
Friends, as always.  
And nothing ever changes.

Yet I want,  
More than what we have.  
Yet I wish,  
For this someday dream.

Of you and me.  
Here, at sea.  
Looking back to all we've gone.  
Knowing together-- we've come so far.


	8. The Star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "and you are my only" of makuroshi)

A memory with my father,  
Suddenly I remembered.  
There's a star at night  
That can be seen brightly in the sky.

Sirius was it's name.  
"Glowing" was the meaning.  
Brightest star after the sun.  
I admire it from afar.

It's bright yet distant.  
Out of my hands.  
Then I met someone  
Similar with that star.

A prodigy.  
A loner.  
He's cold and quiet  
Yet I can't seem to forget.

Him and his eyes.  
Even with just a glance.  
As sappy as it may sound,  
I know I have fallen in love.

We started as rivals.  
Competition had teared us  
Apart at one time  
But that was all in the past.

And then I remember,  
What father had said from before:

"Sadly son, the light we see is from a long time ago

And the star itself, had long been gone probably"

And that's when I know  
There's a difference all along.

That unlike the star,  
You are here at my side.

Alive and so bright  
More than the star I admired.


	9. I Pray For.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "and you take my breath away" of makuroshi)

Barging into my life.  
Ruining what I've known.  
The quiet life was shattered  
And now I was never alone.

Insisting on things,  
I would rather ignore.  
Demanding my attention,  
Destroying my walls.

The walls I've put up.  
Not one to fall in love.  
'Cause I believe it's you who's a sap  
But then it's me who's hopelessly in love.

That if you'll find what I think,  
If you can decode my heartbeat.  
I'd say that the meaning  
Is the one thing I'm praying.

That now and the years to come,  
I hope to be here, with the one I love.


	10. Saying sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "I Miss You" of  knaps01)

Had never been easy.  
But I can swallow my pride,  
To keep you at my side.

A week without you.  
Made me question things.  
Like "What Have I Done?"  
Can we go back to normal?

Denial comes first.  
Anger as the second.  
Then came bargaining,  
Or more like begging.

Next came depression,  
As I gaze at my phone,  
'Cause what should I say,  
If you answered my call?

And the fact that you're gone,  
Had finally set in.  
Slowly, I'm realizing  
It's you I'll be losing.

Acceptance seems far-fetched.  
A line I haven't crossed yet.  
Wasn't sure if I can.  
Or if I'll ever get back to normal.

So here at the rain,  
I soaked in pain.  
.  
.  
Upon seeing you, I stilled.  
Then I took a chance and speak.


	11. Against Our Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "Owned" of Miss_Murdered)

Against our fate  
Prophecy proclaimed.  
We'll create  
Our own tale.

To not be controlled.  
Stand on our own.  
Defend our belief.  
Our story is real.

We'll make it last  
So please believe.  
Here is a paradise  
A place for us.

For giving me freedom  
Showing me kindness.  
I just know deep inside,  
We will get through this.

Mess of a life.  
Hatred in their eyes.  
Dangers in every corner.  
In your hands, I'll hold on.

Twice, you have saved me.  
From fire and an army.  
My kindness can't compare  
To the fact that you're there.

In all the dangers  
That you faced head on.  
My very own savior.  
The one I adore.

But you are my master.  
I, a mere commoner.  
Sold and traded  
Treated as a pet  
Don't you care what they say?  
With your status, would you dare?

To leave it all?  
Yes, I would.  
For you are worth  
More than golds.

If only I could  
Tell you the truth,  
That despite all that,  
I still yearned for freedom.

To someday be free,  
From being called a Property.

But you aren't  
Just a slave.   
When will you  
Believe things I say?

And even if  
Our life is hard.  
I want you to stay  
Here at my side.

And even if  
For me love is pain.  
With you, I will stay.  
To trust, I will dare.


	12. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "Making a Match" of Miss_Murdered)

Not my ideal.  
The perfect match.  
But you are more than,  
What I want.

With my limited choices  
As I am the prince.  
I thought I would be  
Forced to be happy.

With someone I don't love,  
Yet you came around.

Not what I dream of.  
Someone I've never known.  
But I am glad,  
That you came along.


	13. Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "The water in your eyes" by Aoaka_chan)

Your eyes,  
Are like  
A mirror  
In disguise.  
Clear and honest,  
The one with the bluest  
Color I have seen.

They are  
Shining like  
The pool  
That you like.  
Glowing like the sun,  
That I know you are.

Pure and gentle.  
The way they sparkle.  
Kindness in your face  
Always trying your best.

And in your eyes I can see  
What you want to tell me.  
And with them I drowned,  
By you I get found.

For your eyes  
They shine.  
You light up  
My life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also like Haru's Eyes.


	14. Our Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "The Long Engagement" of RubyEliz)

Our Love  
Is painful.  
The lies, The doubts.  
It's clouding  
Our love.

Why?  
Would you  
Hide?  
Things that I  
Should find?

Do you love her?  
For how long?  
Have I been  
Left so clueless.  
Dreaming  
That I am,  
The one  
For you.

That we  
Could be  
Together.

That I'm  
A part  
Of your  
Future.

Yet all  
This time  
It's unsure.

So don't explain.  
Not right now.  
Let the pain  
Subside somehow.

'Til I can  
Listen.  
Try to accept  
Everything.

That our love  
Is out of hands.  
That what we have  
Is fading fast.

Away  
From us.  
Away from you.  
Run as fast  
As I can.

But deep inside  
All I want  
Always.  
Is our love.


	15. You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part 2 of the poem "Our Love")

The Money, The fame.  
Nothing can be gain.  
In a superficial world  
That only values attention.  
So I throw it all away,  
For a chance with you.

As I struggle in life.  
Managing my time.  
I know it's worth it.  
Now that freedom was gained.

Disowned and forgotten.  
I learned to start working.  
I'll prove my worth.  
That I deserve you.

I don't need materials.  
Expensive foods in restaurants.  
Branded clothes  
Or House and Lot,  
They all fade when it comes to you.

Because you are.  
The only one.  
The one  
That I need.  
To keep on living.


	16. I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A RinHaru poem inspired by reading stories full of angst.

To give you marriage  
Rather than an affair.  
A ring on your finger  
Rather than a bracelet.

To not keep us a secret.  
But rather, broadcasted.  
To not make you feel  
Like I'm keeping you hidden.

I want to give you  
Even the things that I can't.

Look into my eyes  
And please understand.

That it's not me lacking,  
The will.  
It's just the world,  
That we live in.


	17. I'm Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Me.

Do we always  
Have to fight?  
Prove that one  
Of us is right?

Do I always  
Have to be?  
To one who gives  
Up willingly?

Why do I  
Have to  
Try  
Always  
For you.  
I'm reaching out.

Seldom do I cry.  
But it hurts  
Deep inside.  
'Cause all I want  
Is a proof  
That things I do  
Won't be overlooked.

That you do  
Realize.  
And made an effort  
To try.  
And be my better half.  
Stand on equal grounds.

And no,  
I'm not tired.  
Of being  
By your side.  
All I want is the answer  
On why  
Do I  
Feel  
Alone.


	18. Our Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the story "The wizard's cat" of Misila)

When I forget,  
I know you'll remind me.  
How to be human.  
How to be me.

When I can't remember  
Things I should know.  
When I'm getting weaker  
Can't seem to recall  
Who I am.  
Before I'm found.  
There's only one place to go.  
As I search for you.

 

Remind me everyday  
How we used to be.  
Don't let me fade  
Away completely.

Ask me questions,  
"Do you know I love you?"  
Surely, I'll answer.  
"Yes, I do."

I won't forget  
This feelings.  
I won't forget  
Our place.


	19. Kitto Wasurenai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and inspiration from the Rin Haru song.

We surely never forget  
The promise we made.  
Under the sakura tree.

On a cold snowy day  
Under the railway  
Crossing.. I met you again.

I made you cry then, that time.  
Then left you behind.  
Once again, I gave you pain.

This time.. Now 4 years later  
I am home..with you.  
As I cried while holding you.

You smiled at me. Still.  
I know then, this time.  
I will not leave you behind.

Will not take you for granted.  
And miss the chances  
You so kindly have given.


	20. The Other Side of the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Me.

Being in the ocean  
Makes me feel closer to someone  
Important to me.  
Who too, loves the sea.

Flooded with memories.  
Reminders.  
Blue is such  
A beautiful color.

Flooding my vision  
A blue that remembers  
All that we have.  
Ocean is the witness to our love.

So I will  
Move forward.  
Meet me there.  
At the same ocean.

Wherever you are.  
Just take a glance.  
Look at the sea.  
I'll be there.. in your memory.

For a while  
Until the time.  
That we are able  
To cross the ocean together.


	21. My Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again.  
> A poem from me.  
> I just love this pairing. :)

From years ago.  
Until now.  
Friends that help  
Each other out.

Yet we are rivals  
Winning is for us.  
But aside from that,  
I want to win your heart.

More than competitions  
Medals and records.  
I want you to remember  
The reason I'm here.

In every place,  
Anytime.  
Why I never seem  
To give up.

Because you're here.  
Together.  
I could never ask  
For anything better.

Won't take away  
The spark.  
To keep you here,  
My Rival.


	22. His POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from me.  
> ( Rin's POV)

Rainbow and Sunshine  
A walk in the Park  
Those are not  
What I have in mind.  
That love, most of the time  
Is as painful as Knife.

Come and Go  
Letting go.  
Those are things  
I would never do.  
Sometimes, I just can't.  
Mostly, I'm afraid.

Pay attention.  
Say I love you.  
Those are things  
You barely notice.  
That in my own way,  
I'm doing those.

Stay and Listen.  
I just can't keep quiet.  
Sorry that I  
Talk loud all the time.  
But I know what you mean,  
You don't need to tell me a thing.

Cry and Lie  
Things I often do.  
Runaway and Fly  
Back in Australia too.  
Yes, I know.  
I always leave you alone.

We seldom talk.  
Sorry, my fault.

I guess, I'm not cut up  
To fall in love.


	23. Learning to Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another poem from me.

I watch you  
Walk away  
Watch you  
Smile again.

Free from the loneliness  
You once experienced.

As I give you space  
Give you chances.  
I know deep inside,  
What I did was right.

Seeing you laugh,  
From afar, is enough.  
Someday, I know.  
I will learn to let go.

Set you free.  
I too, will be.  
Memories will remain.  
I'll just keep it hidden.

Something to hold on to.  
A reminder of you.  
As I wish you happiness.  
I hope you won't forget.

Me.. and you.  
..from years ago.

Maybe one day we'll meet again.  
A day free from the pain.


	24. Love is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again. A poem from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite written poem.

You and I.  
Against the world.  
The reality.  
The way things should.

The way things are,  
From the very start.  
We know all along,  
The endgame of this song.

A melody  
For the two of us.  
Fighting for,  
A chance.

As we follow  
The path  
Away from  
Acceptance.

To not be normal.  
'Cause we aren't.

Labeled as 'weird'.  
'Cause we're different.

Yet, it's alright.  
Yet, we don't mind.

That to keep what we have  
To stay as we are.  
Love has become  
A war.

Against  
The norm.  
Labels  
of 'couple'.

Won't wait  
For the world.  
Or follow  
The flow.

This love doesn't need to be right.  
It just have to be ours.


End file.
